The frickle frackle?
by ArrowBee
Summary: After years without seeing each other, they decided to meet up at McDonald's. [A one-shot! Rated T for suggestive themes.]


**Kaichō wa Maid-sama!**

Hi minna-san!¬ This one-shot is to celebrate our Misa-chan's birthday! Inspired by a tumblr textpost by _otpprompts_ (my friend showed me in insta and I just couldn't not write this). Thanks Ru-chan ;) anywhodoolydoos I really hope that minna-san likes this!~

Also, I know that Kanō-kun and Shizuko-san aren't a thing in the manga/anime but they just seem so fitting¬

* * *

 **The frickle frackle?**

* * *

 _[Frickle frackle: A term popularly used in Tumblr to describe sexual intercourse.]_

The two entered McDonald's, looking for a certain group of people.

"Misaki! Usui-kun! Here!" A bubbly voice shouted from a distance.

Ayuzawa Misaki ran towards her best friend Hana, no- Sakurai Sakura, who was seated at a table for six along with her husband Sakurai Kūga, best friend Kaga Shizuko and said best friend's boyfriend, Kanō Sōtarō.

"I'm so glad that you guys could make it! It's been so long Misaki!"

"Hai hai!" She hugged the pink-haired girl, "I've missed you all so much! Shizuko! Kanō! How have you guys been?" She sat on the seat next to the bespectacled girl who was seated beside the wall and across from Kanō Sōtarō.

"Misaki-san, we've been fine", the girl replied with a smile, to which Sōtarō blushed.

"Uh, me and Shizuko are great", he said as he looked down, navy bangs covering his eyes.

Misaki's eyes widened at the boy's words. _'It really had been long. H-He just called her Shizuko...'_

An irritated voice interrupted the girl's gears at work. "Can we order already?" Kūga focused his gaze somewhere else, trying to cover up his agitation after his _alone_ time with his wife was disrupted by a sudden plan by her to meet up with Misaki, Shizuko, Takumi and Sōtarō.

"Ne, Kūga. Stop being so peeved right now! IT'S BEEN YEARS SINCE WE'VE SEEN EACH OTHER! THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS KEEP QUIET!" Sighing after seeing him pout, she leaned in and whispered in his ear, "And don't worry, if it was about earlier, then I'm gonna make it up to you later." Sakura winked at her husband, whose mood was immediately changed to a content and happy one.

The short blond stood up before asking, "So, what do you guys want? Me and Kanō will go and order."

After minutes of explaining what they wanted, the table was left with only Shizuko, Sakura, Misaki and a seemingly indifferent Takumi, who only spoke when asked for what he wanted.

Misaki broke the silence. "Ne, Shizuko. What's the catch with you and Kanō?"

The bespectacled girl's cheeks were tinged with a shade of pink, and was about to speak up when a delighted squeal was heard from the girl sitting across them.

"Oh didn't you know?! They're dating! Ever since they got paired up to walk the aisle at my wedding, they got close!"

Misaki's mouth was agape as she remembered the wedding three years ago, when she saw Shizuko with Sōtarō almost the whole time after the wedding ceremony. Now that Sakura had mentioned it, they _were_ inseparable at the reception.

Shizuko slightly waved her hands in front of her in an attempt to ask the excited female to calm down. "Sakura, please lower your voice. We're at a-"

"AND GUESS WHAT MISAKI?!"

"Sakura-san, please-"

"I CAUGHT THEM BOTH WHEN THEY WERE-"

"Now don't you think that's a little too much Sakura-san?" Shizuko glared at the squealing girl, whose fantasy-filled soul was sealed back in her body after sensing her best friend's demonic aura.

The whole story was a lot to take for Misaki, as she for one could not imagine what Sakura was going to say. _'Kanō and Shizuko and Shizuko and Kanō and Kanō and Shizuko and...'_

The blushing maiden tried to break the awkward silence. "Uh, Usui-san, Misaki-san, how are you both?"

"Kaga-san, you should ask Prez how she is", Takumi smirked.

The demon president turned to her boyfriend and punched him on the shoulder, albeit lightly. "Urusai! I'm fine you idiot!" Turning to her friends, she smiled, "He's just saying random things you know!"

"Ne, Misa-chan. Are you just embarrassed to tell them about yesterday when we-"

She quickly covered his mouth with her hand, but immediately pulled back when he licked her palm. "What the-"

Moving closer to him, she mouthed, "A word out of you about yesterday and I will kill you, you alien."

"Nani? What is it Misaki?" Sakura looked at her in curiosity.

"It-It's nothing! Oh look, here comes the food! Man, I'm really hungry!" She stood up and walked towards Sōtarō, who was rather shy to face her.

He knew that they must've talked about his relationship with Shizuko, and he was nervous for his girlfriend's best friend was the girl who he once tried to get rid of, and even though they were already in good terms, he couldn't help but feel awkward. Thinking that she'd tease him for _dating_ a _girl,_ he turned away.

Misaki knew what he was thinking, and so decided to ease him up. "I-It's okay Kanō. I know you'll take care of her. I'm glad that you guys are dating!" Misaki whispered in glee as she took the tray from him. "Now let's eat!"

Sōtarō was taken aback at her words, and couldn't help but smile that she trusted him with Shizuko. _'Don't worry Prez. I'll take care of her.'_

* * *

About thirty minutes of catching up and eating had passed and they were all about to leave and stroll around for a couple of minutes when a declaration of discomfort was heard.

"Ack!"

Everyone turned their heads at the sound- only to see Misaki sitting on her chair, her face scrunched in pain. Beside her was a worried Takumi, who seemed to be asking questions.

The four of them walked towards the couple that was left behind.

"It's all your fault you idiot! You're the reason why my legs are so sore!" Misaki blurted out as she pointed an accusatory finger at him. Realising that she had just publicly confessed about _that,_ she covered her mouth with her hands.

Kūga and Sōtarō looked away, pretending as if they didn't hear what she just said.

Takumi smirked and bent down so that her sitting figure would almost be at his eye-level. "Are you talking about yesterday when we-"

"OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS DID THE FRICKLE FRACKLE!" Sakura screamed blushing, spitting the Coke that she was sipping.

Misaki looked up in confusion. "The what now?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes full of mischief. "I never knew Misaki would be so bold in doing that. Right Shizuko?"

The short-haired turned away. "Y-You should let them be. Misaki and Usui-san are already old enough to do what they want."

"What are you guys talking about?" Misaki asked as she finally stood up, stretching a bit to ease her pain.

Kūga scoffed. "Quit playing stupid. It's not like it's a big deal anyway." After a pause, he smirked to Sōtarō, "Never knew that guy could make her do that with him. But I don't believe that it's like their first time or what."

Sōtarō nodded slightly. "And it's the Prez we're talking about. But you do have a point with- ow!"

Shizuko elbowed her boyfriend in an attempt to make both males quit talking about her best friend's private life.

Kūga then started to walk and so Sakura was forced to go after him. Her mischievous behaviour was switched to a concerned one. "Misaki, you should really go and rest."

She turned to Takumi. "Please take care of her and go easy on her Usui-kun", she winked. Facing Misaki, she breathed into her ear. "And if possible, I want to be a godmother!"

"Sakura, let's go now!"

The raven-haired flushed as Sakura ran to Kūga, who was pretty excited in getting home. "WHAT?!"

"Uh, Misaki-san, me and Sōtarō are going now. Please have some rest", she smiled albeit nervously. "Usui-san, like Sakura said, please go easy on her."

"Of course I will Kaga-san."

A gaping and embarrassed Misaki gaped as Shizuko bowed and walked away with her boyfriend. She looked at Takumi who was now sporting a proud smirk.

"Hmm, Misa-chan. Let's go home now. My place?"

"Y-You! I swear I'm so- ugh!" She stomped out of the door and started walking to the cabstands.

Takumi could only chuckle at his dear fiancée's behaviour as he made his way out of the fast-food restaurant.

* * *

"Usui, I'm really bored." Misaki mumbled into Takumi's lap. They had been on his bed for quite a while, with her laying on his lap and him playing with her hair.

"Does Misa-chan want to play?"

"No, you idiot. The last time you asked that, you made us go to that trampoline park. Until now, my legs are still sore."

"Hai hai. But you enjoyed yesterday right?"

"I wouldn't say it was b-bad or anything like that. It was o-okay I guess. I mean w-we got to spend time t-together before we have to w-work again."

Takumi smiled lovingly as she buried her face into his stomach, clutching his shirt with her fidgety fingers. He was glad that she was (quite) comfortable with them like this; he could never imagine the old demon president letting him play with her hair, let alone saying that she enjoyed his company. He reminisced about what had happened yesterday. She was laughing so much; she was so carefree as they jumped and bounced up and down in a trampoline park that was meant for little kids. They were literally the only adults there. No rule was said that adults weren't allowed, so why should they hold back from going?

He smirked as he thought of something to say.

"Then Misaki", he began. "Do you want to do", he bent down and purred into her ear. "The frickle frackle?"

She immediately sat up and backed away from him, grabbing a pillow to hurl towards his direction. "Y-You! HENTAI!"

* * *

 **Writer-chan's blabbering corner:** So that's that! Happy birthday to you Misa-chan! _~f_ _ufufu._ And by the way please please tell me what you guys think about this! Ja ne!~

 _EDIT:_ Hiyo my bees! I was reading this e-book called "35 mistakes to avoid in your writing" by Jordan Conrad (fellow writers, check it out!) when I stumbled upon 'punctuation outside of quotes'. My commas are outside the quotation marks and even I find it really weird XD. According to that however, it said that in British English, they go out of the speech marks. I'm trying to improve my English in school (it's a Brit-curriculum school and so I practiced it in this fic. Stupid, I know) and I wanted to see for myself how it'd turn out. So, I really hope that explains the sudden change in my way of writing. Also, thanks a ton to **PromisingSekai** for that! And to everyone please tell me where I've made mistakes. I really appreciate it when you guys tell me my little buzzes here and there. :D


End file.
